vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunflowmon
Sunflowmon= Sunflowmon is a Plant Digimon which has an appearance like the sunflower. If it bathes in the sun's light it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. |-|Lalamon= A Plant Digimon which has an appearance like a flower bud. It spins the leaf on its head to fly unsteadily, and is expressionless but charming. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C Name: Lalamon | Sunflowmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Plant Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Plant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hacking, Healing, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Poison Manipulation | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Resurrection. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Child Digimon) | Island level (Equal to if not superior to Folder Continent Meramon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via scaling to other Child Class Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to keep pace with the likes of Takumi Aiba). Lightspeed with Sunshine Beam (Is directly stated and observed to be rays of sunlight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level Stamina: High Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Sunflowmon like all Digimon is born with a natural combat instinct, however its overall character and skill level varies among the species. Weaknesses: Fire Based Attacks and attacks from Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Support Skill: Flower Guard: '''Prevents poison. '''Lalamon *'Nuts Shoot/Seed Blast:' Shoots hard nuts from its mouth with surprising accuracy. *'Sing a Song:' Sings a soothing lullaby in a calming voice that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Nuts Gun:' A more powerful version of Nuts Shoot. *'Nuts Bazooka:' Fires a nut from its mouth with great force. *'Nuts Explosion:' Fires exploding seeds from its head. *'Lala Spiral:' Charges into the opponent by spinning its leaf with all its might. Can also be used to cut things. *'Surprise Blow: '''Attacks with a sneaky attack. *'Gaia Healing:' Heals allies with earth power. *'Petite Tackle: Tackles the foes with its small body in which can confuse the opponent. *'''Tiny Bomb: Throw a small bomb and blow up the opponent. *'Venom Trap:' A plant based attack that instantly poisons the opponent, gradually killing them. *'Anti-Poison:' Recover Poison from one party member and restore some HP. Sunflowmon *'Sunshine Beam:' Fires a beam of sunlight from its petals. *'Cactus Tail:' Shoots thorns by swinging its stem-like tail. *'Smiley Binta:' Slaps the opponent with a smile. *'Sunshine Gun:' Fires seeds at the enemy. *'Sunshine Explosion:' Fires explosive seeds from its petals. *'Sunshine Bazooka:' Fires a single seed with great force. *'Middle Tackle: '''Attackswith a powerful tackle. *'Cross Cutter: Slashes with a crisscross attack. *'Rising Ray: '''Fire a shining energy ball. *'Gaia Element II: ' Blasts the foes with plant energy. *'Holy Light ll: Blasts the foe with Holy Energy. *'X-Heal:' Heals itself or its allies by a decent amount. From Palmon *'Poison Ivy:' Palmon's fingers extend to grab or whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. 10% chance of poisoning target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Stinky Stench:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Very Stinky Stench:' Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Thorn Throw:' Impales the opponent with her vines before throwing it. *'Sleep Spores:' Shakes its petals, which releases spores that can put Digimon to sleep. *'Thorn Thrust:' Stabs upwards with its extended fingers. *'Stench Attack:' Releases a foul stench. *'Root Breaker:' Slashes a foe with its claws draining HP. *'Small Cutter:' Slash 1 zone. *'Electric Rage: '''Lower resist thunder in 2 zones with power of electricity. *'Unexpected Blow: Attack 3 zones with unexpected moves. *'Stun Whipping: '''Tie up enemies with vines and attack 2 zones ('Paralyze). *'Crescent Leaf I:' Physical attack, 65 Plant damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Anti-Poison:' Recover Poison from one party member and restore some HP. From Tentomon *'Super Shocker:' Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. *'Twice Arm:' Flips forward and slices at the foe, then uppercuts it with its claws. *'Rolling Guard:' Spins along the ground and slams into the foe, or curs up in a ball to raise its defense. *'Katai Tsume:' Attacks foe with a hard claw. *'Rhino Spin:' Flips over and spins on its back while charged with electricity. *'Dynamo Spin:' While flying, spins forward and electrocutes foes. *'Shock Jaw:' Spins in an upward-diagonal motion at the foe's jaw, etc. and electrocutes them. *'Claw Attack: '''Scratche with long claws. *'Tiny Blaster: Produce a small electric ball and attack 1 zone. *'Thunder Claw: '''Slashes with an electrified claw that can cause paralysis. *'Electric Shock: 'Resurrect allies with electric shocks. *'Nanomachine Break I: Hits the foe with a blast of electricity. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. Key: Lalamon | Sunflowmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Plants Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6